


Double Trouble

by Vimini



Series: My boys [5]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimini/pseuds/Vimini
Summary: Anon requested: Everybody always says that Thomas and Bubba have breeding kinks. And I agree. But what about Thomas and Bubba who have a girlfriend who ALSO has a breeding kink? [...]
Relationships: Leatherface | Bubba "Junior" Sawyer/Reader, Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/Reader
Series: My boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596892
Kudos: 155





	Double Trouble

**_Thomas Hewitt:_ **

**♥** There’s a certain aura to Thomas, something in the way the moves, how he smells, you’re not sure, but you know whatever it is, it makes your heart tremble whenever he’s near you.

 **♥** It’s a very primal feeling, something that makes you embarrassed just to think about it, the way your body craves his touch, affection, his kissing, gripping and biting, you love when your body is covered by his marks, but you can’t bring yourself to admitting it to him.

 **♥** But it’s never enough, your body screams for you to be close to him, to be touched by him, harder, tighter, closer, so it can absorb that warm that radiates from him, but it’s just not enough.

 **♥** And it didn’t escape your notice that the same fervor appeared in his movements not long ago. His body seems tenser around you, his touch is way more possessive, grabbing at your hips, abdomen, nuzzling into your neck and letting the leather of his mask to bend into your skin, so he can leave small bite marks on you throughout the day. 

**♥** He brings your hands to his face and chest more often, lets them stay in his hair just a bit longer when making love to you, letting you pull him in, so he can loom above you, his dark eyes piercing yours with an unnamed hunger. 

**♥** And sometimes he’d be too late to pull out and there was a rush of blood in your head whenever you’d feel him come in you.

 **♥** Then it clicked, when Thomas was kneeling in front of you, kissing you all the way from your inner tight to your abdomen, stopping, to look at your blushing face and giving you a warm, loving smile, the mask usually covering his disfigured, handsome face long gone.

 **♥** You wanted him to fuck you, to make you truly his, to dominate you.

 **♥** And that realization only deepened once your hands slid under his chin, bringing him up, feeling the weight of his body bending the mattress, making you dip, lay below him and absorb the beauty of his body, the pure masculinity it possessed, the power inside.

 **♥** And you realized - You want his cum to fill your insides, to make you so full it hurts. You wanted him to breed you.

 **♥** “Thomas…” you whispered his name, pulling his face close to yours, kissing the scars on his cheeks, making him sigh under your loving touch. “Thomas. I want…” you hesitated, your cheeks burning a bright red color as you processed what you were about to say, his head tilting to the side slightly with a loving half-smile spread on his face.

 **♥** “I want… your babies.” you whimpered, feeling a shiver run through your spine, as you avoided his gaze, his reaction, ashamed of your own needs. “I-I want you to… to fill me with your come…” you added, pulling your legs up, your body contradicting what you said and thought.

 **♥** You heard a heavy breath above you and gathering all the courage you could, to look up. And when you did your breath stopped.

 **♥** You’ve seen him horny before and it’s always quite a sight to behold, but this? 

**♥** His chest was heaving with heated breaths, his addam’s apple bobbing with every breath, jaw clenching in a swallow, mouth stuck in a warm smile, but eyes fully focused on you, eating you alive with that predatory stare, his whole body tensing above you as he lowered himself, strands of his hair tickling your face, but almost unnoticeable. 

**♥** He’d look at you hungrily before, but now… he was absolutely ravenous.

 **♥** And to confirm that his mouth slammed into yours in a heated kiss, his tongue quickly overtaking yours, stealing your breath with each repeat.

 **♥** His hands quickly grabbed the hem of your shorts, ripping them of you in one swift movement, making the buttons pop and it hurt slightly, but you couldn’t protest when one of his hands rubbed against your entrance with quick, impatient motions, the other one sliding under your T-shirt and ripping the clips of your bra. He didn’t want to wait for any stupid bullshit like taking clothes off. 

**♥** Your panties were the next to go and once the soft cotton was ripped, he finally parted from you, letting you breathe, your dizzy head lolling back into the bed, unable to focus for a moment.

 **♥** Just long enough for him to move down and rise your lower half on his shoulders, bringing your wetness to his mouth, giving your cunt one, long stride of his tongue, that pulled you to attention, your elbows pressed firmly into the bed, to keep yourself steady in the new position, your back barely staying on the mattress.

 **♥** Tommy wasn’t usually the one to enjoy giving you oral, but the way his tongue traced your entrance, drawing painfully slow lines and then replacing them with softer and quicker kisses and sucks made your head spin, it was a shame he didn’t like doing it more often, because damn was that tongue strong, pushing your walls open and drawing sweet moans out of your mouth. 

**♥** He wished he could just tell you how happy he was to hear your request, but with his voice only allowing him to occasionally spurt some simple words, the only way he could convey his emotion was pleasing you and he was aware how much you loved him eating you out and with this position your brain quickly turned fuzzy.

 **♥** Seeing your face redden with dizziness he allowed you to fall slightly onto the bed, not moving his head away from your needy heat, but instead removing one of his hands from your waist to undo his best, pulling his hardened member out of it’s constraints, where it was already struggling for some time. 

♥ You rose to your elbows, giving him a half-aware gaze, whimpering when you saw the pace with which he stroked his length and you realized just how much trouble you were in for what you said to him, but your heart burned with love knowing that his needs were the same as yours and your let your upper part relax, clenching to the white sheets below you with a blessed smile, while your lower part submitted to Thomas’ tongue and mouth, legs twitching in delight.

 **♥** And when he finally rose, licking his mouth of your juices with a cocky smile, you trembled, taking in his shirtless body, the way his muscles bulged when he breathed, the curling hair coming from his abdomen all the way to his chest, covering it beautifully, but not too thickly, and even the scars on his front seemed alluring to you, reminding you of what he was, what he did and now looking at him you felt as powerless against his touch as his victims were, the only difference being - you loved this feeling. 

**♥** The bed creaked as his hands pressed against both sides of your head and following his body your legs rose to his hips, pulling them closer, your heat begging to feel him inside.

 **♥** A gasp, a shudder as he slid into you effortlessly, making you fell full, strained, even, feeling him bottoming out, each twitch and pulse of his dick making you whimper and he brushed your hair aside to kiss your forehead, before starting to move.

 **♥** But only the first time was this gentle, his hips swaying you calmly, his eyes taking in your beauty, and you - his. Neither of you spoke this time, letting your bodies and heart do the work, building up a slowly rising knot inside you that was almost soothing. You only picked up pace after you came, Thomas following you shortly, his last movements stuttering and you felt in heaven when he came in you, but didn’t pull out, still grinding inside you slowly, letting the tension come back to him.

 **♥** And with the second round you knew there was no more going back, as he bit into your throat, sucking on the flesh, leaving a bright pink mark that would later turn purple, then pushing your legs further apart as he moved closer, forcing you to be slightly lifted and thrusted into you almost brutally, keeping that quick, rough pace you knew and loved, making you moan, scream his name into his lips on yours, shaking your whole body and it hurt, but didn’t at the same time.

 **♥** His left hand found your clit and rubbed it eagerly, sending a shock through your whole body that forced your chest against his and he growled in content, pushing you down and giving you a devious smirk which you returned with your loving one, letting him force you into another orgasm, so much stronger than the first one. 

**♥** And you knew this was going to be a long night.

 **♥** At some point you lost count how many times you’ve reached your peak compared to him, but when he finally pulled out of you, you couldn’t be more happy, feeling his thick seed spilling out of you as he pulled you in closer, both of you exhausted. 

**♥** Still, he pinched your side, making you yelp and with a hearthy but quiet laugh he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, whispering one, sweet word:

 **♥** “ **Mine.** ”

**_Bubba Sawyer:_ **

**♥** Bubba wanted something from you.

 **♥** You could tell as much by the way he’s been circling you the whole day and you realized what it was when you’ve been wiping your hands into a towel in the kitchen after just having washed the dishes. 

**♥** That was when his huge arms came from behind you and locked you in front of the kitchen counter, the weight of his body making you bend slightly onto it and you heard his whimper with his forehead resting on your shoulder, drilling into it softly.

 **♥** You moved back slightly, wanting to turn around to hug this poor boy, who seemed to need your affection.

 **♥** But then your butt touched his pants.

 **♥** And you gasped.

 **♥** Your cheeks turned red, realizing that the attention he was craving wasn’t the usual innocent one, but something more… adult.

 **♥** And he confirmed, his hips rutting against your side, pressing you further onto the wooden surface, bending you over slightly, whimpering softly against you, begging you to return his touch in his own way, his hands covering yours, careful not to crush them and your mind wandered at their size and warm roughness.

 **♥** The others were gone for tonight, both of you knew that, but there was still work to be done before they returned and you didn’t want to get into another argument with Drayton, but…

 **♥** But your body screamed at you to accept this huge man behind you, kissing your neck in a soft, pleading manner, melting your heart and making your insides twitch with his hips, his erection pressed hard against your ass, and you could tell it was a bad one just by the way it hurt slightly whenever he ground. 

**♥** And you knew you couldn’t resist him today.

 **♥** “You’re being naughty, you know that?” you sighed, pressing harder against him, a shudder running through his body to his hands, that closed around yours, forcing your fingers to curl into your palm. “So everybody’s gone and you think you can just do me in the kitchen?” he whimpered at your accusation, resting his head on your shoulder and you could feel the way the heavy butcher’s muscles tensed on your back. Bubba was fatter, that’s true, but under that there was solid muscle, gained with years of hard work and you adored how powerful it felt, contrasting his gentle nature. 

**♥** “Well…” you tried to move your hands up and he let you, but not without a soft whine. You brought them back to your skirt. “Maybe you can…” A quiet chuckle purred in your throat as your fingers digged into your skirt, catching the underwear too and with only a bit of hesitation and embarrassment you bared your rear to the masked giant.

 **♥** His reaction was almost instantaneous, pushing his own pants down and throwing his apron away in a rush before pressing on your back with more power, his erection pressing along your pussy, caught between your thighs and you shuddered at the heat coming from it.

 **♥** “Someone’s excited.” you laughed and he nodded eagerly, rutting against your slick, forcing you even more forward onto the counter, as he shifted to rest on his elbows, letting you lie down on your arms, enjoying the not so subtle foreplay, biting your lip at his tip brushing against your clit. 

**♥** It didn’t take long for both of you to be wet, panting messes, your nails digging into his forearms, trying to control your shaking hips and to keep yourself from hitting the wood with your hip bones as he messed up your tights with his pre-cum and your dripping heat. You pressed the back of your head against his chest and for a second he stopped, pulling back, reading your body, letting your hand pull one of your ass-cheeks apart for him and babbling at your invitation he aligned his cock and slid right inside you, letting you return to your previous position, before starting to move inside you.

 **♥** The feeling of his thickness inside you made your whole body burn with new found passion and with each thrust you could feel your legs giving in slightly, but feeling that he wrapped one of his arms around your middle, keeping you in place as he pumped your insides, earning himself your sweet moans and whimpers.

 **♥** You were actually surprised by how long he held out, before you felt his cock throbbing inside you anxiously and you could feel your lust taking over, just this once it would be okay, right? It would be fine to just… let go, right?

 **♥** “Bubba, sweetie…” your sentence was cut for a moment because of a rougher thrust, he did love when you called his name. “Come inside me, baby, oh, please!” You wanted to be calm but his fast pace wouldn’t let you. “Please, fill me with your cum, sweetheart!” you cried, letting your head fall onto your forearms, loosing your voice to your own panting breath and moaning. 

**♥** And you could swear he’d gotten even harder, but that couldn’t be, could it?

 **♥** Except you knew it could the moment he hit your pelvis, sending a wave of shock over your body, pain mixed with pleasure, scream leaving your lips.

 **♥** Luckily for you it was a one-time accident, his hurried kisses assured you so as he came deep inside you, making you feel even more full with his thick load.

 **♥** You sighed in absolute bliss feeling him spill inside you and sadness at the thought you would soon be feeling empty again.

 **♥** Except it took him exceptionally long to pull out.

 **♥** And with another thrust you realized.

 **♥** _Oh, he’s into this too…_


End file.
